


You'll Be Okay

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, IM SO EMOTIONAL, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: Lyon wakes up from a nightmare, which makes him stress out about other things, Ephraim tries to comfort him, I cant do summaries but yeah
Relationships: Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I like Ephlyon and also got inspiration for this from a random vent thing I did but I wanted to make it into some angst fluff stuff~ hope you enjoy it, it’s my first Ephlyon Fic, I made it like a fix it fanfic where Lyon is alive in the end and uh yeah it’s cliche but still jsjssjsj, hope you enjoy it~

It was the middle of the night in the castle of Renais, Lyon had woken up from another nightmare, as he woke up realizing that he must’ve pass out on his desk, most likely reading he thinks as he sees some sort of book that was left on his desk, along with some notes placed inconsistently. He thought that he must’ve passed out due to the lack of sleep he had been having recently. He turned on his desk light as he lies down on his bed he starts to try and fall asleep, Even then, he knew he may not fall back asleep for the rest of the night, he tried to anyway hoping that he can be left in peace from his emotional, and sometimes physical pain from his own past actions, his nightmares were always projecting his insecurities and how other people-especially Ephraim- how they must have felt about his death and then being alive again not long after. He did eventually drift off a little but it was again, interrupted from the voices in his head and the made up scenarios in his head projecting from his mind full of thoughts that made him wake back up again, he didn’t manage to sleep for very long from this. He then tried to sleep again, even trying to calm himself down by taking deep breaths, he decided to turn off his desk light as he began to think the light was just a distraction on his eyes. 

Even with all those attempts about an hour had passed and the mage still couldn’t get to sleep, every time he had closed his eyes his nightmares or just images in his head would come back as if they knew he didn’t like them. Or there would be more voices that he would hear in his head, it filled up his mind up to the point where he eventually couldn’t take it anymore and started getting some major headaches, he remembers what he had done and he still couldn’t believe he was alive, or at least had been revived by magic or something, he didn’t really know. He sat up on his bed to try and look at something in his room, and then couldn’t help but to start remembering more about what had happened when he took the Sacred Stone of Renais from Ephraim and broke it, or when he thought he could save Grado from the upcoming landslide that he and the mages predicted, when he was actually just deceived by the Demon King.

He often had episodic breakdowns from the stress of wishing everything could go back to two years ago, he remembers the fun that he and the twins all had and the talks they had about their futures. What really got him to start crying was that he kept blaming himself and started mumbling “I’m sorry” to himself. Eventually his head started to hurt from the constant snapshots in his head of the past, his blinded actions, and blaming himself for it all. He started sobbing he just couldn’t take holding it in anymore, but he didn’t want to be loud despite that he wanted Ephraim to notice anyway, so he kept it to a minimum. Though it didn’t necessarily work because Ephraim came into his room, he looked awfully tired and was heavily concerned. The silent mage was still sobbing and mumbling to himself “I’m sorry, Ephraim” repeatedly, he couldn’t take holding it in anymore especially when he was around Ephraim, he loved Ephraim but he didn’t like concerning him, he knows that all he’ll say is “you did nothing wrong” and “it wasn’t your fault”. The mage hated hearing those words, it was just sympathy, all lies he thought. Its like Ephraim completely disregarded what Lyon had done to him, and that he forgot everything that had happened between the war of Grado and Renais. 

Lyon had finally calmed down and tried to explain why he was upset again, even so, he can’t stop crying because of how much pain he has been in in the recent days.  
“Oh, Ephraim, it hurts, everything hurts inside.” He says still trying to prevent himself from crying even more. “Lyon… Did you have another nightmare?” Ephraim asked knowingly, he sits down on his bed and hugged him but Lyon pulled away out of fear of having more sympathy on him. “Whats wrong, Lyon? You say you have been hurting recently, but you won’t tell me what. And it worries me more when you don’t speak about it.” Ephraim had a more serious tone in his already tired voice, he still sounds sympathetic, but in a different way.

Yet, even with Ephraim’s reassurance, Lyon couldn’t help himself into thinking that nobody would forgive him for his actions, but he knew they would all, or most of them, would think it was Formortiis possessing him instead. While yes, the Demon King did eat most of his soul at that moment, it was Lyon’s motives that caused it all to happen in the first place. He had given up on sympathy, completely used to - and expecting - hateful comments and being told that he should be ashamed of his actions, he should be but it had gotten worse in his head, his nightmares were already a bad thing to his mentality as they had kept recurring almost every night, it only recently started to cause him to get major headaches they don’t really hurt as much until he realizes how sensitive he is and was and how much he deserved to have pain that he started to grow tears. The tears and crying never happened often but when they did he tried to keep them silent-despite that he ends up failing in the process- for the very reason that was in front of him, Ephraim. Sure, he loved Ephraim more than anyone, but he felt guilty for all the sympathy he was getting, but he decided to tell him what was going on in his head. Despite all that, he was sure that the prince would understand, and after all he always felt better when he would tell him what was wrong, it always relieved a heavy weight off of Lyon. 

Silence grew longer as the mage tried to speak again, feeling as if the pain had worn off from his head, feeling relieved yet still feeling throbs of pain in his head. Lyon took a deep breath and started to speak again “The nightmares are getting worse, Ephraim. It’s starting to hurt my head, and loud voices in my head are shouting at me, it might be to the point where trying to ignore them isn’t an option” he tries to stay as calm as possible as he says how he feels. Ephraim pauses for a moment as he thinks of what to say. “Lyon, I…” he pauses for a moment, “I think you should stop thinking about how others think of you. It sounds like its really getting to you, everyone knows it wasn’t you causing everything. I know it was your doing that caused the war but it was the demon king that used your temptations and made them into his own image…” the prince -soon to be king- sighed for a moment as he continues “Please understand that dwelling on the past isn’t the right way to fix things.”

Lyon feels that he really means it, like he wants to help, like he does truly love him. The mage calms down and does his best to keep in mind of Ephraim’s advice, which is kinda odd for Ephraim, usually he is not as serious and is more outgoing in most ways. “I understand, Ephraim but Ive been having nightmares about my death and how you felt about it. You are devastated and it made me feel bad for just letting it happen. I am alive now but I still feel hurt whenever I think about how you potentially felt.” He feels tears stinging his eyes again, but he tries to hold them in as he’s already had an emotional outburst and doesn’t want to go back crying again. Ephraim decided to hugged the mage so that he could calm down for a moment, and he let him do so. Lyon felt better after finally getting it all out of his system, and finally eased into Ephraim’s arms, finally calming down after his emotional outburst. 

After some relaxed quietness, Ephraim finally says something to break the silence, “In truth, I was pretty devastated, I knew I had to do it though. Though what matters most is that you are alive… I do hope you’re okay with being alive after all.” He admits, he then pulls him closer, which makes Lyon’s heart melt inside, they both lay down on Lyon’s bed as he starts to drift off to sleep, “I love you, Ephraim…” Lyon says with a smile. “I love you too, Lyon” Ephraim says before they both drift off to sleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope Ephraim is in character, his character is hard to write ;w; I did it for the Ephlyon content, we need more Ephlyon tbh lol. I hope you enjoyed it, and critique is appreciated so I can improve my writing~


End file.
